Pony Royale
by DrowningInRice
Summary: This is just a big joke that my friends put me up too. Basically it's My little Pony Crossed with Battle Royale. The rating is because of all the sick crap i put these poor ponies through. Oh and if you like My Little Pony or Battle Royale... I'm sorry.


Jessica Johnson  
  
Pony Royale  
  
( My little Pony crossed with Battle Royale)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own My little Ponies and/or Battle Royale. So Please don't anyone sue me. You won't get anything good anyway, I'm poor!  
  
THE BEGINNING 11 PONIES REMINING  
  
TEDDY (Male pony number 5) was sitting on the bus on the way to the annual Pony High School grazing trip. He was staring straight ahead, and was thinking how messed up the government was, when all of a sudden, he was tapped on the shoulder by a blue hoof.  
  
"Pssst... You want some witches weed." It was ( female pony number 4) CHOCOLATE DELIGHT. TEDDY didn't know how she got into drugs, but he did know that she was a troublemaker, and always being arrested for pony prostitution. He had heard from his friends that she wasn't into that anymore ever since she started dating HEART THROB (Male pony number 2), but I guess when it came to drugs, some ponies just couldn't kick the habit. TEDDY looked her in the face with concern and said:  
  
"Nah! I'm cool..." He wasn't about to start doing drugs, not at this Stage in his life. Training to be a pony rock star was hard enough, because of the ban of rock music in The Greater Equestrian Empire without him being high all the time. He turned to his side to see his best friend STAR BRIGHT (Male pony number 3) twiddling his hooves, and making googly faces at his crush (Female pony number 1) LOVE MELODY. TEDDY could swear that he heard a slight "Neeeeigh." come out of STAR BRIGHT's mouth. TEDDY never really thought about it before, but he thought that she was attractive. Something about that blue fur, and pink Maine was alluring. That symbol of a musical note on her upper leg wasn't bad either. TEDDY being a music fan appreciated this. He hated his symbol on his leg. It was a picture of a comb, actually it was supposed to be a comb, but it looked more like a badly drawn spider with 3 legs missing. But even though he hated the comb like picture, he still liked the way he looked. With his blue fur and blonde Mohawk, he was one of the most hippest looking pony in Pony High. As TEDDY pondered why he and all of his classmates had really bad tattoos on their upper legs, CHERRY TREAT (Female pony number 2) was passing out cookies, that she made herself, because for some odd reason, she had a cake symbol on her leg, and that just made her assume that she was good at baking. She was always happy and never fought with anyone, but still no one ate her cookies, because eating cookies that were made by a pony was just stupid to begin with.  
  
The bus was loud and crazy with ponies talking and trying to hide CHERRY TREATS cookies under the seats. That is everyone except for B6-12 (Male pony number 4), who always had a calm demeanor, and never talked to anyone. He never made eye contact, and always wore dark and somber clothing. Many called him EMO, because his symbol on his leg was a dashboard, and he always had lyrics written all over his hooves. TEDDY always thought that B6- 12 was annoying because of the way he was always crying in a corner, but TEDDY never had beef with him, because he was also a very strong, tough looking pony, and TEDDY did not know if he could take on B6-12.  
  
Ten minutes latter TEDDY realized that the whole bus was asleep. Thinking this was odd, because they had only been on the buss for a little while, and it was still light out. He then found that he was getting drowsy too. It was then he realized that there was a faint smell to the air. It smelt like, like, like LIZARDS!!! TEDDY then passed out.  
  
PART I 11 PONIES REMAINIG  
  
TEDDY awoke to find himself in a class room. It was a lot like that class back at Pony High but there were no coloring books, and pink combs to brush their Maine's with. He found that he was sitting in the desk that he would have been sitting in if he was in his homeroom at Pony High. Right in front of him was STAR BRIGHT, and sitting behind him was ( female pony number 3) RUBY LIPS. Everyone was asleep, slumped over the desk they were sitting at. The door opened, and a woman walked into the room. She was tall, had blonde hair, and was apparently human, which was very unusual, seeing that this world were they lived only consisted of ponies. She also had an over sized gold locket around her neck.  
  
"Hello ponies!" She said with a chipper voice. "My name is Megan, and I will be your instructor." Everyone looked at each other. Then the class representative (Female pony number 5) DAISY SWEET spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me, we would like to know where we are..."  
  
"I was getting to that!" Snapped Megan. "Now where was I? Oh yes! I am here to tell you that you have all been chosen by the Greater Equestrian Empire, to participate in the program." Immediately there was a shriek from the back of the room. Not the program! There had to be a mistake...  
  
"You will all be put on this island called sun valley in about..." Megan checked her watch. "7 minutes. You will all be given different weapons, which are in these duffel bags at the front of the class." Everyone looked down at the front of the class room in horror, as Megan continued. "You will all draw the duffel bags at random, and you will not open them until you leave the school. You must all use these weapons to kill each other off, one by one, until one and only one Is left. The last one left is the winner, and gets to go home. Won't that be nice?...." She paused and looked around the room at all the students. "You might all be thinking of ways to escape... well.... Don't! The harnesses that you are wearing will keep you all from doing that. If you try to escape the island, the blinders will explode." The ponies then noticed that they were all wearing harnesses and had no peripheral vision.  
  
"They will also explode if within twenty four hours no one is killed. Not only that But we will name off non-grazing zones during the game. Don't be caught in these zones, or your blinders will explode. I can see that you all don't believe that this is happening. Let me assure you all this is very real.... Hmmm... I know.... If you all look inside your desks you will see a piece of paper, and a pencil, take it out and write what I tell you to write.... "I will kill my pony classmates..." write it three times.... "My pony classmates are going to try to kill me.".... "I must kill my pony classmates in order to survive.."  
  
TEDDY couldn't believe what he was writing but he did as he was told and then put his pencil down. He felt disgusted. Megan went on with the rules.  
  
"As soon as you leave this school It will become the first non-grazing zone, so don't hang out here for to long after you've left the building." (Male pony number 1) STAR SWIFT who was the basket ball star of Pony High raised his hand. He was quite the player, and not just on the basket ball court. That's right he got more tail then any other male pony in Pony High... Literally. Teddy thought he was an alright guy, they had been friends ever since they were in music class together.  
  
"Excuse me, but do are parents know this is happening?" STAR SWIFT asked.  
  
"Ah! You must be ( Male pony number 1) STAR SWIFT." She said with a lifted eyebrow. "The answer to your question is Yes. Your parents do know that you are participating in the program." A slight grin spread across Megan's face. "Of course some of them resisted, but we took care of them. "  
  
"What do you mean?" asked STAR SWIFT looking worried of what the answer may be.  
  
"We sent them to the glue factory." Megan said with a perky smile. TEDDY then saw his childhood friend ( Male pony number 3) STAR BRIGHT, rise out of his chair.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said with concern in his voice. "I'm an orphan, who did you contact for me?" Asked STAR BRIGHT.  
  
"Oh! You must be form the Charity Stables.... Lets see we contacted the woman in charge of the house." Megan checked her notes. "She was a bit resistant though, so some of the pony soldiers had their way with her to shut her up. You'll be glad to know that we didn't kill her.... Wasn't that nice of us?"  
  
STAR BRIGHT then lunged forward at Megan, ready to charge at her In full gallop. TEDDY had seen what he was trying to do , and held him back by the explosive harness, holding it in his teeth.  
  
"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" STAR BRIGHT yelled. TEDDY felt his grip loosening. He couldn't hold His friend back. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! STAR BRIGHT kept yelling and yelling, as if there was no limit to his volume.  
  
"you do know that you are opposing the government?" Megan asked with a serious tone, but with the same happy smile on her face. STAR BRIGHT just kept yelling. Megan then reached for her locket. It opened and a rainbow flew out of the gold embossed necklace, and flew straight through STAR BRIGHT'S chest. STAR BRIGHT looked down at his chest, that now had a rainbow shaped hole throw it. Blood gushed out and he fell to the ground... He was dead.  
  
"STAR BRIGHT!" Yelled (Female pony number 1) LOVE MELODY, as she left her desk and lunged toward STAR BRIGHT with the intentions to help him. Megan then lifted her arm, that had a charm bracelet on it. A smaller rainbow like the fist one, shot out of one of the charms and hit LOVE MELODY right on her music symbol, ruining it forever.  
  
10 Ponies remaining  
  
"No one will leave their seat while I am talking." Megan yelled angrily, but then quickly regained her smile. TEDDY was in shock. His best friend had just been killed and the pony that he admired most  
  
was badly hurt.  
  
STAR SWIFT raised his hand.  
  
"Yes what is it now?" Megan asked annoyed.  
  
"May I help LOVE MELODY to her seat she can't walk." He said with a slight grin.  
  
Megan nodded, and STAR SWIFT quickly returned LOVE MELODY to her seat.  
  
"Now!" Megan started again. "You will all be sent out of the room one at a time. You will each be given a duffel bag with a random weapon, a map of the Island, and some previsions. Around the island there will be a fleet of seahorse ponies, armed and ready to kill anything that tries to leave the island. The map is...." All of a sudden Megan picked up a pretty pretty princess crown that was laying on her desk at the front of the class, and threw it at the back of the class with incredible speed. The sharp crown landed in the middle of ( female Pony number5) MOON DANCER'S forehead. MOON DANCER fell down dead with blood trickling down her nose.  
  
"No whispering!... Look what you made me do..." Megan yelled. "Now I'm going to draw a number randomly out of this hat and then we will go forward from there. You will all pick up a duffle bag and leave out of the hall way door just outside the classroom." Megan pointed toward the door. "Lets get started shall we?" Megan rummaged around in the hat and pulled a number.  
  
"What a coincidence Male pony number 2 HEART THROB." Everyone went out one by one. TEDDY noticed that NO-BOY (Male pony Number 6) had a slight smile on his face. TEDDY knew that NO-BOY was in a Fight 3 years back with a pack of wild animals, and had to have a blood transfusion with a wolf due to his triple helix blood, thus he no longer had feelings. Could he be an enemy ?  
  
It was TEDDY's turn . When his number was called, he decided to go the other way around the desks toward STAR BRIGHT.  
  
"Wrong way TEDDY!" Megan said pointing to the other direction.  
  
"I just want to fix my friends body. The Greater Equestrian Empire, teachers us to respect the dead."  
  
Megan grinned evilly... "Fine! But hurry up."  
  
TEDDY picked up his limp friend and laid him down on his back, and crossed both his hind legs and his front legs. He then shut his friends eyes. As he did he whispered to LOVE MELODY. "Can we meet outside?" LOVE MELODY gave him a slight nod. He then walked over to MOON DANCER and did the same thing to her as he did to STAR BRIGHT. He thought about taking the sparkling pink crown out of her head, but then decided against it. Latter on he wished he had...  
  
9 ponies remaining. 


End file.
